bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Chokushi/A.U
|birthday = 26th May |age = 19(Physically) Actual Age Unknown |gender = Female |height = 175cm |weight = 56kg |eyes = Red |hair = Black |blood type = A- |unusual features = Youthful Appearance |alignment = Chaotic Good |affiliation = Chokushi Clan |occupation = 4th Division Member |team = Chokushi Clan |partner = Unknown |base of operations = Soul Society |marital status = Single |relatives = Chokushi Clan |education = |status = Active |shikai = Enmangusoku |bankai = Enmangusoku: Shitochi no Saku}} Mai Chokushi (直死舞 Chokushi Mai Literally meaning, Direct Death by Dancing) is an associate of the Kidō Corps and the current Head of the Chokushi Clan. Their strongest fighter, Mai is noted to be both a beauty and an exceptional user of the magical arts, and is given the alias, Maiden of Dancing Magic. Appearance A sight for sore eyes; Mai is a beauty that few can rival and even fewer can surpass. Possessing exceptional features, including a very voluptuous figure, defined waistline and toned abdomen, very few can resist Mai's charm. Her face radiates of innocence, and a small smile is kept upon her at all times. But beneath this is a woman who can do whatever she wishes to achieve her goals. Additionally; Mai sports piercing red eyes and raven-black hair. Her hair goes down to her waist and is tied in a single ponytail, with several strands going outward, and a small fringe with two bangs forming at her head. In terms of attire; Mai tends to adorn a variety of outfits. In the Soul Society, Mai tends to adopt the standard shinigami shikahusho with some variants. This includes; the black kosode has detached sleeves, which she uses to conceal her Ofuda, the hakama is replaced with a black skirt that goes down to her lower-thighs, and she is seen wearing a pair of black, knee-high boots. Furthermore; in the Human World, or when not on formal duty, Mai tends to adopt a Miko-style of outfit for her own enjoyment. She wears a white kosode with detached sleeves that are held together with red ribbon. On her waist lies a large red ribbon which secures her red hakama with ease. Finally, she wears a pair of tabi and waraji to finish off the attire. Even with all these outfits, Mai always keeps her sword sealed in the reishi particles surrounding her, forming the blade upon a whim. Personality Mai is noted to be a lively and cheerful woman who generally expresses herself with a sincere smile and a happy-go-lucky attitude. Normally seen rather exuberant, not many people are afraid to get close to Mai and talk to her about various issues. Empathetic and very attentive to detail, Mai tends to listen to everyone around her before making her judgements about anything. Mai is a very keen and cunning individual who handles most of her problems with simple but effective solutions, and gives her the ability to easily conduct most activities without much strain. Generally; Mai is seen as well-mannered and calm towards people, referring to them cheerfully and with the proper honorifics. However; she can be seen as quite naive and sometimes short-tempered on occasions when people don't cooperate or be cheerful. Furthermore; to those she isn't particularly fond of, Mai tends to utilize foul language, a number of insults and generally very sly comments which can easily offend people if they aren't cold hearted. Beneath this however; Mai also proven herself to possess another personality, suffering from an unusual case of a Split Personality Disorder. However, unlike the traditional, Mai adopts an entirely unique personality distinct to herself, including a slight alteration in appearance; though nothing major. This personality is a result of her own wish to achieve the expectations that she held for herself. Constantly as a young girl she would be bantered for her lack of talent, lack of beauty and lack of everything that would make up a proper Chokushi. Her inner desires spawned as a unique manifestation of herself, and this was the ideal...perfect Chokushi. Known as Mei (命 Command), she was exceptionally different from Mai, but was still the same person, who merely expressed her animosity outward rather than bottling it in. Mei is a serious woman with a no-tolerance expression on her at all times; she detests failure and will cut down anybody who doesn't comply with her rules and regulations. Additionally; she possesses some sadistic tendencies, and will not refrain from mercilessly causing pain to her enemies in order to achieve exactly what she wishes. Mei wishes for power...power to make her perfect, and nothing more. History Synopsis Rising Phoenix: The Gears of Fate Powers and Abilities Kidō Mastery Kidō Master: Spell Dominance Onmyōdo Mastery : Kekkai Mastery: Exorcism Dependence: Ofuda Usage: Shikigami Zanpakutō Enmangusoku (円満愚息 Son of Harmony) is the name of Mai's zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of an average katana with a black hilt and black circular guard that has few rings of gold embedded into it. : When releasing, Mai chants, Convey the Ideals of the Damned (のろわの理念を伝える Norowa no rinen o tsutaeru) at which the blade itself reforms into several wisps of spiritual energy that surround her in flower formations. These wisps of spiritual energy are buzz alight with flaming spiritual energy. Commonly after release, it is viewed that Mai's surroundings have been burned or are in the process of being burned. Shikai Special Ability: *'Yūhi' (夕火 Evening Sun) is a technique in which Mai manipulates a single column to the extent where the energy itself recedes completely. She then causes this energy to flow through the ground and erupt at any area she wishes, causing a significantly skillful ambush. However, because of the focus this technique requires, she only uses it periodically. *'Sokusensokketsu' (戦即決 Blitzkrieg, lit: Lightning War) is a technique in which Mai causes her shikai, in it's wisp state to spontaneously erupt whenever she pleases, causing significant damage to those who aren't expecting an attack. *'Nichigetsu' (日月 Sun and Moon) :*'Nichigetsu: Hōkama' (日月:放火魔 Sun and Moon: Pyromaniac) :*'Nichigetsu: Kōnetsu Kyōfushō' (日月:高熱恐怖症 Sun and Moon: Pyrophobia) : Enmangusoku: Shitochi no Saku (円満愚息:死と血の作 Son of Harmony: Harvest of Death and Blood) Category:Female Category:Females Category:Kido Corps Category:Under Construction Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character